


Partner

by Zen_06



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_06/pseuds/Zen_06
Summary: In which LipSoul attended the same wrestling practice match and ended falling deeper into each more.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 15





	Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Thank BBC for the quality content ^-^
> 
> Twitter Account: @beanzencows

After morning assembly was over, we headed to our next class. 

Physical education. 

It wasn’t long until our teacher showed up and told us about the contents of today’s lesson. She went through some of the basics and had us find a partner that we think might complement each other’s weaknesses. As I stood there looking for someone, a familiar voice reached out to me. 

“Lippie! Wanna be my partner?” My crush came towards me with her cheeks full of air. I laughed at her silliness. 

“Okay.” I softly grabbed the hand she offered out to me and walked towards the rest of the class, waiting for further instructions. 

When the practice match started, we stared at each other before a wave of pink clouds hovers around me and I darted away with shyness. At the corner of my eyes, I sense the same feeling she had as me and both of us fell into silence. 

“Well then, let’s see what you’ve got.” I spoke up and we once again went into zen mode. I got into the position that my teacher said beforehand and she tried to do the same, somewhat. Holding my laughter in while looking at her trying to execute the move, I waited patiently for her and tightly grabbed the knot at the back of her body. 

It didn’t occur to me that we are inches away from each other and my hands trembled. 

‘Her scent.. She smells nice, with a waft of cucumber..’ My thoughts wandered off before I found my feet slowly being lifted off the ground. A second later, I’m out. 

“That was too easy. Lippie, can you focus? I know you can do much better than that.” Her iconic eyebrows appeared and I fell for it immediately. But I took her advice and made it to the third round. 

“Sorry, are you hurt? I know my shoulders are powerful but..” I held the soft jelly-like girl up and she smiled at me even though there was a mild bruise on her right elbow.

“It’s okay. At least you did your best in the last round. Let’s do our bestest before the teacher commences the end of the lesson, kay?” JinSoul’s eyes seemed to have wonders on me as I nodded silently. 

The moment we took our positions, both imagery of fire and water could be seen spewing out from our backs. It got so intense that we even got the attention of our teacher, who called the round off as she was worried we would get injured during the process. 

“That was refreshing.. Now I can’t wait for lunch break later.” I wiped the sweat off my forehead and changed into fresh clothing after the lesson. 

“Yeah, it sure is.” JinSoul spoke the minute she came out of the locker room and gave me one of her ridiculous expressions. 

“You probably didn’t see it just now but my face went like this when the teacher tried to pull us apart.” The girl pulled off a very ‘hideous’ look but I started laughing. 

“You look cute though.” I got bold and said it. It was instant regret but she followed up on me with an unexpected phrase. 

“You know, your shoulder punches feel really good. And you look really handsome doing so..” My crush came up with an interesting compliment, one I hardly hear from others. Smiling secretly with my head down, I heard another line from her. 

“Could you hit me with your shoulder next time whenever we meet? It could be our thing.” She then softly bumped her shoulders onto me and giggled before walking off with her bunch of friends. 

“Sure, will do.” A strange yet comfortable feeling swept past me as I collected my things and head back to class along with the rest of my classmates.


End file.
